Tales from the lands of Arksven
by Bowserjrrules
Summary: This world is chaotic, unable to be tamed, but how do our fair law enforcement fair in this world. A single judge searches for a series of burglaries in the small rivertown.


The Judge

A fully armored figure slowly walks into the town's pale morning light. He is covered head to toe in bronze armor, with a red and black sir coat. It has a white shield with a red dragon in it, as his coat of arms. He has a sword on his hip and is carrying a large halberd.

The street he walks down is made of cobblestone, with wooden buildings lining the street, some of which with cobblestone bases holding the two to three story buildings up. The pale morning light was dimly lighting up the empty streets of this small town. The sign near the entrance titled this place 'rivertown'.

The large knight walks around looking for people, and bumps into a cobra-like humanoid, one of the few awake residents.  
"Greetings, I am investigating a series of burglaries in Rivertown, would you know anything about them?" The knight asks the creature, the creature tilting its head quizzically.

"Burglaries? What is a burglaries?" The creature asks in a curious tone.

"Like taking other people's stuff without permission," The figure explains, feeling a bit exasperated from the lizard's ignorance.

"Oh, maybe I can ask swift," The cobra says thoughtfully.

"Ok I might ask you later then," the knight says turning swiftly to the left. "Have a good day sir."

He walks down the street with a quick pace, noticing a blacksmithing shop with its side door open. He moves to the door and sees the shopkeeper passed out on the floor. he walks over to examine the body. While the person is breathing, he didn't wake up after being roughly shaken. The knight turns to look for other evidence and finds a goblin hiding behind the display counter.

"Goblin, what happened here?" the investigator asked the scared shopkeeper.

"A purple cat made him passed out and stole a dagger and took off," The goblin says somewhat panicked.

"Alright, I'll find him, let me look around for him," the knight says, turning and walking out of the shop. He moves out of the shop and starts to pace the streets looking for the local inn or tavern for information. The streets have lit up some since he was in the shop, and people are finally starting their days. You could even hear the odd bird singing within the village. As the knight rounds a corner he finds an inn and spots the cobra like person from earlier.

"Hey," the knight says approaching the cobra.

"Oh hello," he responds, turning to face the armored giant of a man.

"By chance have you seen a purple cat person?" queries the knight.

"Uh what is a cat?" asks the scaled humanoid.

"Huh, how do I explain this," the man said bringing a gauntlet to his chin, as if to stroke an invisible beard. "It is fluffy, with small triangular ears, and generally small"

"Oh!" the childish lizard exclaimed. "That sounds like swift."

"The friend you talked about earlier?" The armored man asked.

"Yup, he is staying in the inn, with rift," the inhuman said happily, then turning and gesturing at the inn.

"Thanks, welp I am going to have a talk with him," the knight explains then quickly turning on his heal and walking towards the building. He hears a 'you're welcome' from behind him as he walks into the wooden building. Approaching the front desk, he looks at the young male clerk manning it.

"Good morning, sir, would you like to rent one of our rooms?" the young man says in a very professional tone, doing a slight curtsey.

"Sorry, but no, which room would the purple cat be staying in, I believe he said his name was swift," the knight politely but firmly says.

"Room 28, on the upper floor," he says nervously. "Would you like the room key?"

"Please, I also want to know if they left their room yet?" the armored giant says in a slightly interrogative manner.

"No, sir, not that I have seen," the poor clerk says nervously.

"Thank you, also sorry for any damages," the knight says then turning sharply and approaching the upper floor, not hearing the clerk's response. The giant walks up the walks up the stairs with some semblance of stealth, he arrives at the door after walking a short way down the hallway. Turning and knocking on the door he hears a voice muttering to itself inside. Then a quick set of footsteps approach the door and it opens inwards slightly.

"What?" A short purple cat with a slightly cut up appearance, red hair, wearing little but a hoodie, says as he peers outside.

"Hello, I am here investigating a series of robberies in the area, would you happe-" The door is shut in the face of the poor knight before he can even finish his question.

"No, I don't want any cookies," the would-be thief says before slamming the door.

"Great, so this is how it's going to be," the knight says inserting the key into the lock and pushing the door open a crack. He draws his largest weapon, he rams his full weight into the door, causing it to go crashing off its hinges.

The room had a single bed, event though it had two occupants, one of which was the aforementioned cat humanoid. The other was a suit of steel armor, it was heavy, to the point one could not see their face. However, the face of the cat, which was more than visible, and was twisted in a look of shock.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Exclaimed the purple being as a giant busted down his door.

"What the fuck?" Sounded though a harmonica-based language, coming from the set of armor in the corner.

"This is a lawbringer, hands in the air," shouted the annoyed human.

"Fuck this," shouted the cat and grabbed his buddy and phased through the back wall of the room.

The now titled, lawbringer, swiftly turned on his heal and booked it out of the room for the entrance, passing the multiple startled patrons of who were now up from the noise. The knight charged past the now scared innkeeper and ran through the open front door. When he arrives outside, however he cannot see where they went, but spots their lizard buddy.

"Hey, cobra kid," the knight yells, while running up to the lizard.

"who me?" was the lizard's response.

"Yeah, did you see where your buddy went?" queried the lawbringer.

"that way, I can help, I need to talk to him anyway," replied the cobra.

"Sure, might be able to get information that way," the knight accepted.

They both then walked down the street, seeing the many more people out as the morning came into full effect. Birds were singing, people chattering amongst themselves as the markets started to become busy with the morning groceries were bought and people went off to their laxer jobs. I see a stand selling fruit and I approach and look at them, with an old lady manning the stand.

"Hey, what type of fruit is it?" The man asks the shopkeeper.

"They are from Joroville, quite healthy," she says in a raspy voice.

"Cool, how much each?" the giant queries the shopkeeper.

"10 vez each," was the simple response from the shopkeeper.

"You want one…what was your name again?" Said the man to the snake.

"Sure, and my name is Nunyo," he says, introducing himself.

"Ok, I am Roman by the way," the knight says handing the money to the shopkeeper. "Thank you,"

She hands him the food and bids them a good day. Nunyo ate his immediately while Roman saved his for later. They walk into a run-down part of the shopping district and hear something from an abandoned building.

Roman walks through the door only to run headfirst into the cat person from before, whom immediately grabs the armor again and books it in a direction. Which is out of the town, grabbing Nunyo, we follow them. They cross a bridge and enter a forest, it is dense, but no birds seem to be chirping, or any other ambient sounds from the forest. Seeing the cause, which was the entire sky turning a blood glitched red.

They reach a clearing and see an eight-foot-tall horned beast, with a lanky form. The cat turned to me and looked furious.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Yelled the purple feline in a hostile tone.

"No, I came to ask you about theft, and you ran, the innocent never run," Roman explains in a calm tone. "Now I take it you are the thief."

"No, I didn't want any templar scout cookies, and you bust down my door after I said 'no'," yelled the hot-headed cat.

"I was asking you about the case, not cookies," said the judge. "Now return the stolen goods."

"Fuck you, die," the cat says, drawing 'his' dagger and lunging. Approaching fast, all the knight can do is slowly move my polearm to block. Time seems to slow down as his dagger approaches the knight, at least from his point of view.


End file.
